Joey and Lauren - I'll Kinda Miss You
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on the spoilers from the Radio Times website; Lauren is going to leave for a period of time with Tanya so she can get her life back on track, but first of all, she has one very important person to say goodbye to...


"Abs, please. I need you to do this for me and then I'll never ask anything of you again, I promise" I begged as I pulled my leather jacket onto my body

"After everything he's done to you, you seriously think he deserves a goodbye?" she asked

"What exactly has he done to me though, Abs?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "yes he broke up with me but he was doing it for both of our sakes, I see that now"

"What about his blossoming friendship with Lucy?" she inquired

"I don't care about that" I admitted "I just need to see him. To say goodbye. So please?"

"Fine" she sighed "wait at the top of the stairs and I'll distract Mum"

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly before she made her way out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

I was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee when a knock at the back door sounded. Setting my cup down I opened it to Lauren…

"I had to see you" she admitted before I could say anything "and can you not say anything please? I need to talk"

"Lauren, I" I began

"Please, Joey" she begged

I nodded, motioning for her to continue…

"Mum and I are leaving the Square" she announced, her confession hitting me like a tonne of bricks "I need to get my life back on track and I can't do that here. I need to be honest with you because I don't know whether I'm coming back"

"Lauren, I" I sighed, not knowing what to say

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being there even when I was a complete bitch to you. All I want is for you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted. And if it's Lucy that makes you happy, then I wish you every happiness"

"Lucy, what are you going on about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"You two are getting closer again, Joey. And I can see why. She's normal and doesn't have an alcohol problem" she replied, chuckling nervously

"But she's not you. How could you ever think her and I could have something serious?" I asked

"So you're not, you know?" she inquired

"No, never" I assured her "you don't have to go, Lauren. Stay here with me"

"I can't, Joe" she sighed "I wish I could but I can't. There's things I need to deal with away from here. Away from you and away from my family"

"I understand that, but not coming back? Lauren, you have to" I replied

"Do I? Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"So you and me can give things another go" I informed her truthfully "I love you"

"Don't, Joey" she begged "I can't hear that right now. I have to go"

As she went to move past me and out of the door I took her hand in mine… "Tell me you don't feel that – the spark between us. The way you feel every single time I touch you"

"Joey, don't" she begged, bowing her head to stop the tears from falling

"I don't mean to make you cry, Lauren, but I need you to know that my feelings haven't changed for you at all. They never will" I explained

"Kiss me" she whispered

"What?" I asked, wanting clarification that I'd heard her correctly

"Kiss me" she mirrored, her head lifting, her face meeting mine "kiss me, Joey"

Smiling at her, a smile which she returned I dropped her hand and cupped her cheeks in my hands, kissing her with everything I had in me. As the kiss continued, I dropped one hand to her waist, pulling her closer to me, my hand splayed across her lower back. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and as she began to scrape her fingernails through the hair at the nape, I couldn't stop the groan emitting from my lips, a smile appearing on her lips. A few moments later we pulled away, breathless…

"You see, that's why you need to come back" I informed her "so I can do that every day"

"That kiss has proved one thing to me" she admitted "you don't need to worry about me coming back, Joey, because I will, I promise. I just need to get my life straight. You do understand that, right?"

I nodded and entwined our hands either side of our bodies… "Just don't take too long, okay? I'll kinda miss you"

She smiled a genuine smile, something I hadn't seen in a long time… "I'll kinda miss you too"

**Based on the spoilers on . Lauren leaves the Square for a period of time with Tanya, and as much as I want a goodbye scene with Joey, I don't think we'll get one, so I've written my own. Let me know your thoughts…**


End file.
